


It Isn’t Spring in Space

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hiding, Humor, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Ship, Spring Cleaning, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 4: Spring cleaning.Shiro is looking for a hiding Pidge that refuses to clean.





	It Isn’t Spring in Space

”Pidge! I know you’re hiding up there so come down!”, Shiro shouted as he stood in the green lion hangar, whenever Pidge tried to get away from something, she either hid in her lion, or in the vents of the hangar (although Shiro was the only one who knew about her second hiding place). “Pidge Holt!”.

He heard a groan, it echoed a few times and was a little distorted. That meant she was in the vents this time around.

“I don’t want too!”, she shouted and Shiro ley out a sigh, he knew it was gonna end up like this. Like just look at her room, it looked like a meteor struck it down and it then left uncleaned for centuries.

“You got too, everyone is cleaning!”.

“Well, everyone except me then!”.

“Pidge, you shall do your spring cleaning”.

“But why? We’re in space, there’s no spring here last time I checked! Why do we need to spring clean anyway? This is a high technology space castle, it should be able to clean itself”.

“But it won’t, so please get out of the vents or I’ll have to come up and get you”.

“Heh, like you’d fit”.

“Pidge, please. Do it for me”.

Shiro once again heard her loud groans coming from the vents, and a second later her face emerged out of the wall, her hair was messier than usual and she missed her glasses, she had probably left them in her room by mistake when she had tried to flee from cleaning duty.

“Okay fine, you’re lucky I love you, but I won’t forget this Takashi”.


End file.
